Fear
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Warning: This is a very dark story! What happens when Daphne ends up in the hands of a very dangerous man? Will she recover? Who's going to be there to help her? rated M. Dark scenes. Includes torture in the first two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything Scooby Doo related!  
**_

_**Now, I'm giving a formal warning. This story will be dark. It will involve rape and torture, possibly murder. **_

_**Also, sorry for not updating the other stories yet!**_

Daphne stared at her computer. It was the second email this week alone, and somehow, the email that it was from never appeared. The email was horrible. It described things that made her want to vomit.

She didn't realised she was trembling until she tried to close the email. She slammed her laptop shut, dropping her head onto her hands. The email didn't leave her head while she was still trying to get ready. She grabbed her bag, locked her apartment door and left her building.

She should tell Fred or someone about the emails, but how do you explain something like that? Especially to your boyfriend. They don't usually like hearing that their girlfriend is receiving emails from some anonymous creep.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you happen to know this address?" A man asked, approaching her. He showed her a piece of paper.

"Umm, yeah. That's just around the corner-"

The man had his arms wrapped around her, one of his hands holding a rag to her mouth. Everything started going dark as he dragged her from the sidewalk.

* * *

She started to wake up, and realised she was a foot or so above the floor, her arms tied to a roof beam. Her ankles were tied together, and she tried to wiggle a hand free but found the ropes tightly bound.

"You'll find that quite useless, Daphne." A voice said. She turned her head and caught sight of the man who had asked for help earlier. He was sitting at a desk, going through her purse.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Don't act like you don't know." The man said. "You can call me Darrox. I assume you've gotten my emails?"

Daphne's heart sunk. "You sent them?" She asked weakly.

Darrox stood. "I've looked forward to this." He said, approaching her. He walked around her, unzipping her dress. He took out a knife and cut the sleeves, pulling the dress off. He reached down, cutting the rope from her ankles. "I have a thing for redheads." He said, cupping her breast. She tried kicking at him, and he raised the knife. "You'll regret that, you know." He said, pressing the knife against her cheek.

Her heart was beating fast. She had to get out. He was grabbing her, biting at her. His hands moved lower and she felt panicked. She was terrified. He grabbed her hips, pulling her underwear off. She was crying now, begging for him not to. He bit at her breast, fumbling with his own pants. This wasn't how she ever wanted it to happen. Her first time should have been with Fred, not some stranger who tied her to the support beam of his dirt floor basement. She was screaming now, begging for anyone to hear her. He pressed the knife against her cheek as he forced himself inside her, threatening to kill her now. She was screaming for anyone when he stuck the knife into her thigh, leaving it while he held her legs in place. The pain was unbearable, she was begging for him to leave her alone, for him to stop. He was breathing in her ear, biting her neck. She was weak from blood loss when it was over, and he pulled the knife from her leg. He reached up, cutting the rope that held her up. She dropped to the floor roughly as he made sure the binds around her hands were in place.

She heard him walk upstairs, and she just stayed on the ground. Her leg was bleeding heavily, and she was still begging for help. She knew no one was around, no one could hear her.

Her eyes wandered to the desk. Her bag was still there. Maybe her phone was as well. She dragged herself over to the desk, leaning against it. She sighed with relief when she found the phone. Flipping it open, she almost cried with happiness when it showed that she still had service. She dialed the police, and found herself screaming for them to help her. She had no idea where she was, she was just scared.

She heard running footsteps and she was grabbed a few seconds later. She watched in horror as Darrox snapped the phone shut, and faced her. He grabbed her by the hair, dragging her painfully up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything Scooby Doo related!  
**_

_**Now, I'm giving a formal warning. This story will be dark. It will involve rape and torture, possibly murder. **_

_**Also, sorry for not updating the other stories yet!**_

She was trembling. He had stabbed her, repeatedly. She was bleeding from her legs and arms. For some reason, he hadn't touched her chest or stomach with the knife. It had only been an hour since she tried to phone the police, but she knew she was going to die.

Darrox had tied her to a bed frame, which forced her legs and arms to be separated. He was sitting at the end of the bed, cleaning the knife. She was weak, but she knew if she gave in to it, she'd never wake up. He was watching her out of the corner of his eyes, clearly enjoying her agony.

He stood and walked to her side. "If you hadn't made that call, you'd be living longer." He said, wiping the knife one last time. He placed the knife on her chest, dragging it down her stomach and abdomen. She screamed, fighting the ropes around her arms and legs. He pulled the knife away, striking her sharply. She could feel blood dripping from her nose. She felt she was going to vomit. He plunged the knife into her abdomen repeatedly. Daphne found herself begging for death to come.

"Police! Open up!" A voice yelled, accompanied by banging on the door. Daphne felt relief wash over her for a second. She tried to scream for help, but Darrox had his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand, and he pulled away in pain. She screamed for help as he plunged the knife into her chest.

The door banged open, and she heard running footsteps. The room filled with police officers, and Darrox had turned to leave through the window. He was thrown against the wall.

"Erin Darrox? You're under arrest for threats, kidnapping and attempted murder." An officer said. Another officer was untying Daphne, covering her with a blanket as another was on his radio calling for an ambulance.

Darrox was dragged from the room, and the officer leaned over Daphne.

"Ma'am? Can you tell me your name? Were you the one on the phone call?" The officer asked.

"..Daphne.. Blake." She managed.

"And were you the one who made the call?" The officer asked.

Daphne nodded as she heard sirens approaching.

"Alright. We're going to get you some help. Hang in there, Ms Blake." The officer promised. "Just stay with us as long as you can."

"Officer Miles, I found the phone we got the call from. It was with this bag. There were some torn clothes down there as well." Another officer said, holding up an evidence bag.

"Ms Blake, do you recognise that bag?" Officer Miles asked. Daphne nodded. "Is it your bag?" Daphne nodded again. Officer Miles took the bag from the other officer. "I'll make sure this meets you at the hospital, okay?"

Paramedics appeared in the room with a stretcher. They carefully moved Daphne, covering her with a new blanket. She barely stayed awake as they took her outside.

* * *

Fred, Velma and Shaggy basically ran into the ER. As soon as they had received a call from Officer Miles, they had jumped in the van and driven as fast as they could.

"Are you Officer Miles?" Fred asked the dark haired officer who was standing by the doors.

"I am. You must be Mr Jones?" She asked.

"Is she okay?" Fred asked.

"They've taken her in. She's a strong one, she stayed awake a lot longer than you'd expect someone under those conditions would." Officer Miles said. "We arrested Erin Darrox on the scene, but we may need Ms Blake to testify against him in court. Of course, he won't be released from jail any time soon- hopefully he'll get life in prison. If you come with me, we can see how the progress is going."

They followed Officer Miles into the curtained part of the ER, passing bed after bed. "Doctor Sampton, we're looking for an update on Ms Blake's condition?" Officer Miles asked. The doctor looked up from the chart he was examining.

"She's gone into ICU. As far as I know, they're still working on stitches and making sure she's not internally bleeding. We won't be allowing visitors for 24 hours I'm afraid." Doctor Sampton explained. "We'll be calling her first emergency contact as soon as visitors are allowed."

* * *

Fred was awake all night, waiting for a call. He had been listed as her emergency contact after her parents had moved out of state for a 'change in scenery'. Elizabeth had gotten a call about what had happened, and had just spent hours telling Fred to call her as soon as anything new was released. Fred knew Elizabeth would be flying back here to visit her daughter, but he knew George wouldn't be able to leave his work as much as he would want to.

Finally, around 4 am, he received a call from the hospital. Daphne had been stable for a few hours, and they were going to start allowing visitors at noon the next day for her.

Fred fell asleep, only to wake up a few hours later. He was extremely restless, almost angry at everything that had happened. He never even got told all the details. On the phone, Officer Miles said Daphne had been kidnapped and stabbed after receiving threatening emails.

From what Officer Miles told Fred, they had been told about the threatening emails(there had been 8 other girls who reported them) and they had managed to find where the emails had been sent from. They had received a call from a hysterical woman(who later turned out to be Daphne) and they had been able to track that call.

Fred knew there was something missing. He knew the guy had been arrested, and he was happy for that. There was something bugging him. Something in Officer Miles voice had given it away. Fred knew, though he hadn't been told.


End file.
